Recuerdos olvidados
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Zakuro Fujiwara no tiene recuerdos de antes de sus 12 años, un día recuerda una promesa echa con Ryou cuando eran pequeños y entonces ella le pide ayuda para recuperar sus recuerodos.
1. Promesa Infantil

¬¬ bueno ya leyeren el resumen no? Ok.

Los personajes no son mios si no de: Reiko Yoshida y Mia Ikumi

:3 espero lo disfruten muajajajaja

Mi otro yo: ¬¬ ya deja esa dichosa risita y ya dejales leer el primer capitulo

Yo: u.u de acuerdo ¬¬ *insultando a mi otro yo* baka (||¬.¬)

Promesa infantil

Zakuro Fujiwara una súper modelo internacional, cantante, bailarina y claro la quina mew mew platicaba con su jefe y mejor amigo Ryou Shironague:

—Mint nunca trabaja y aun así le pagan, que suerte tiene—dijo Zakuro sentada a la orilla de una mesita cruzando las piernas—No sé de qué te quejas—contesto el Ryou—A ti también te pagamos y eso que avece asustas a los clientes—Zakuro soltó una pequeña risita—Es porque la gente no entiende mi forma de ser—en eso Zakuro voltea a ver el reloj de pared que con sus manecillas marcaban las 10:00pm y de la misma manera de siempre se despidió de Ryou.

—Adiós Ryou mañana tengo que ir a la escuela—Ryo siempre contestaba lo mismo—Adiós Zakuro cuídate —Ella siempre tomo a Ryou como su mejor amigo, el le entendía y ella podía ser ella ante el pero, de cierto modo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella se podía notar un rojizo en sus mejillas y también sentía que lo había conocido antes pero por desgracia ella no tenia recuerdo alguno de antes de los doce años, ya que ella sufrió un trauma a esa edad y dio como consecuencia que bloqueara sus recuerdos. Esa noche los dos amigos se despidieron como siempre, cuando Zakuro se fue Ryou subió a su habitación que se ubicaba en el segundo piso del café, entro a su cuarto, se dirigió a un cajo, saco una vieja foto con su mano derecha y la contemplo por un rato, se quedaba viendo a una niña que estudió con él la primaria cuando él aun vivía en los estados unidos, le resulto muy familiar pero se había manchado un poco la foto tapando la cara de dicha niña así que con su mano izquierda limpio un poco la foto al ver la cara de la niña él supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica, la niña a la que tanto trataba de reconocer era Zakuro cuando estudio con él, en la foto estaban abrazados u enseguida vino a su mente un recuerdo que al parecer había olvidado por completo.

Flasback

—_ ¡Ryou-kun! espérame_—_lo llama la pequeña Zakuro con desesperación, el chiquillo Ryou estaba en otra pelea con sus compañeros de escuela, Ryo siempre se la pasaba peleando por cualquier cosa y siempre Zakuro era su compañera de batalla de alguna manera, ella era muy peleonera de pequeña. Después de ganar la pelea Ryou y Zakuro se dirigieron a la casa de él porque siempre acababan heridos y la mamá de Ryou los tenía que curar, después de unos días del incidente del laboratorio del papá de Ryou tuvieron que mudarse y él antes de irse decidió preguntarle algo a Zakuro._

__—_Zakuro-chan te tengo que decir algo_—_dijo Ryou sonrojado mirándola a los ojos_— _¿Qué es Ryou-kun?_ —_le dice mientras su cabeza se mueve al lado izquierdo mostrando su curiosidad, mientras tanto Ryo agarra sus manos y le dice enérgicamente-¡QUIERO QUE ME AGAS UNA PROMESA, QUE CUANDO SEAMOS GRANDES TE CASES CON MIGO!_ —_La pequeña Zakuro se sonrojo ante tal promesa pero después de ver la cara de Ryou sonrojada al igual que ella le contesto con una sonrisa aun infantil_—_Si, claro que me casare con tigo_—_Ryo al oír las palabras de aceptación de Zakuro la abrazo impulsivamente y dijo_—_Desde este momento, yo y tu, estamos comprometidos_— _al día siguiente de la promesa Ryou se mudo a Japón para terminar de estudiar y terminar el proyecto mew_._  
><em>

Fin del Flasback.

Ryo no podía creer que aun se acordara de esa promesa y que ese sentimiento por esa chica crecía y crecía al pasar los años, ya no es ese amor entre niños, si no ahora es un amor más grande, un amor ya como hombre.

Mientras tanto Zakuro llega a su departamento, era pequeño, solo podían vivir dos personas lo cual era oportuno ya que sus padres estaba divorciados desde que ella era pequeña así que quedo a cargo de su madre ella le dejo una nota sobre la mesa del recibidor que decía: 

"Querida Zakuro René Fujiwara Roberts. (El nombre lo invente xD mesclando el nombre Japonés con el que le dio 4KIDS)  
>Yo estaré fuera de la ciudad, hay comida en el refrigerador para toda una semana y también eh encontrado estas fotos tuyas de cuando aun estudiabas en la primaria, espero te ayude a recordad tu pasado, también acuérdate de sacar la basura y lavas la ropa.<br>Te quiere Mamá.  
>PS: Compra más leche porque me la acabe." <p>

Al terminar de leer la carta que le dejaron miro al lado y ahí se encontraban unas fotos de ella cuando estudiaba aun en la primaria, ella nunca fue una niña normal por decirlo de algún modo, le gustaba más estar con los niños que con las niñas y casi siempre se la encontraba solitaria, y claro las evidencias de su cuerpo también le daban la pauta que participaba en peleas dato que fue corroborado por los relatos de su abuela cuando la visitaba de vez en cuando, en las clases amenudeo se perdía en sus pensamientos y nunca fue una niña de bajo promedio. 

Zakuro empezó a ver las fotos, solo eran tres fotos que con el paso del tiempo se desgastaron en las primeras 2 aparecía con su abuelita quien la cuido de pequeña puesto que sus padres trabajaban todo el tiempo con lo de su divorcio y su trabajo, cuando llego a la última foto vio que estaba sucia, la empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos, cuando termino de limpiarla, se empezó a fijar en el niño que la abrazaba, cuando pudo mirar fijamente sus ojos, se abrieron tanto que se podía ver claramente sus azules pupilas, era Ryou, después de unos momentos contemplando la foto recordó aquella promesa que hizo con Ryou "¡QUIERO QUE ME AGAS UNA PROMESA, QUIERO QUE CUANDO SEAMOS GRANDES TE CASES CON MIGO!" al recordar esas palabras enseguida un leve rojizo se poso en sus mejillas y se dijo—Por eso me siento tan cómoda cerca de él y también por eso cuando hablo con el mi corazón se aceleraba, pensaba que solo era porque siempre estaba acarreando ordenes pero no… Ahorita que me pongo a pensarlo yo…yo cuando hice esa promesa yo sentía lo mismo por el—con una gran cantidad de preguntas como "¿Por qué lo recordé? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?" Y la más importante "¿Por qué es que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado?" ella se fue a dar un baño, eso le ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Mientras tanto Ryou estaba ya acostado mirando al techo preguntándose "¿Zakuro recordara nuestra promesa?, ¿Si es así por qué no me dijo nada?, ¿Y si no la recuerda, se la tengo que recordar?" y para él la más importante "¿Me amara aun?" Esas preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza, al fin decidió ceder ante la influencia de Morfeo y se quedo dormido.

Zakuro acabo de bañarse, se puso su pijama que consistía en una camisa holgada y un pantalón ya que últimamente había sentido frio, alzó las cobijas y se introdujo en ellas las dudas aun seguían ahí pero, decidió que le confesaría todo a Ryou para recuperar sus memorias pero, no le diría nada acerca de la promesa.

Continuara….


	2. Una promesa es una promesa

Yo:-.-U Hola…..se me fue la inspiración ah!

Mi otro yo: ¬¬ por eso te dije qe no comieras eso ayer…..

Yo: Lo qe como no es de tu incumbencia ò.ó

Mi otro yo: Eso me incumbe ¬¬ compartimos cuerpo

Yo: YA DEJAME! MEJOR DEJA QUE LOS LECTORES…pues…lean

Mi otro yo: ah~ de acuerdo….. -.-U

Una promesa es una promesa

Los rayos de sol se posaban en la tenue cara de Zakuro que apenas abría sus parpados, después de un tiempo para que sus ojos se acoplaran a la luz miro el reloj que marcaban 6:30, abrió por completo sus ojos para saltar de su cama e ir de inmediato a cambiarse. "Oh por Dios, llegare tarde" pensó Zakuro cuando se cambiaba a su uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca, un chaleco azul cielo, falda negra y una corbata aparte acostumbraba a trenzarse su pelo en una sola trenza para luego partir a la escuela pero antes, ella agarraba el dinero que le dejaba su madre para su desayuno y almuerzo. A la salida agarraba una patineta que le había regalado su madre para su transporte (su madre era tacaña) y salía en camino a su escuela, por alguna razón podía andar en patineta y no tenía idea de cómo aprendió en tan solo tres intentos.

—Hoy le preguntare a Ryou si me quiere ayudar a recuperar mis memorias—Zakuro no se dio cuenta pero ya había llegado a la escuela.

Entro, guardo sus zapatos y se fue a su aula para sentarse en su lugar y de la nada, se le vino a la mente "¡QUIERO QUE ME AGAS UNA PROMESA, QUIERO QUE CUANDO SEAMOS GRANDES TE CASES CON MIGO!", "Que estupidez es el amor pero, sin el amor no podemos vivir" la voz de su profesor la saco de esos pensamientos.

—Señorita Fujiwara. ¿Podría realizar esta ecuación química? —Zakuro se paro con su mirada fría, agarro el gis blanco y empezó a resolver, "2H-1O 4H-5O = (2)2H-(5)1O 4H-5O = 4H-5O 4H-5O" — Ahí tiene profesor, por favor cuando me pase que sea algo realmente difícil—El profesor se quedo boquiabierto y Zakuro se dirigió a su asiento y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos hasta que la campana del desayuno sonó.

Fue la primera en salir, compro su desayuno y subió a la azotea de su escuela, mientras almorzaba una niñita de doce años de edad subió por las escaleras y se le aventó gritando:

—Zakuro-neechan, Zakuro-neechan te traje tu desayuno—Dijo la rubia mientras seguía colgada—Pu-Pudin-chan yo ya desayune pero, gracias por la intención—desde que Pudin había literalmente adoptado a Zakuro como su hermana mayor, le llevaba el desayuno y pasaba tiempo con ella— De acuerdo Zakuro-neechan pero, al menos comete esto—Pudin saco dos grandes helados de vainilla que llevaba en una nevera, ya que ella sabía que esa era el sabor favorito de Zakuro —Gracias, Pudin-chan—Ambas se comieron el helado y platicaron de todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron, de repente sonó la campana que indicaba que la hora de regresar a clases llegó.

—Oh, al parecer es hora de regresar a mi clase, nos vemos en el café ¿Sí? —Pudin hizo una mueca con su cabeza para decir que sí.

Al fin llegaba la hora de la salida, de inmediato tomo sus cosas pero algo la detuvo, su profesor se dirigía hacia toda su clase dejando una tarea.

—Escuchen todos. Hoy les dejare una tarea muy especial, su tarea será: Hacer una redacción de el recuerdo que más le guste de la edad de 5-10 años—

Zakuro agacho la cabeza, copio la tarea y se dirigió a la salida, tomó su patineta y se fue al Café Mew. Al iniciar su turno pensaba en como pedirle ayuda a Ryou y también como hacer su tarea "¿Cómo pedirle ayuda a Ryou?", "¿Cómo are esa tarea si no tengo recuerdos de esa edad?", de repente miro el reloj en forma de corazón y vio que era hora de hacerle el almuerzo a Ryou, se fue a la cocina para encontrar a Lettuce preparando una torta.

—Así no le gusta—Le menciono a Lettuce—Etto…Zakuro-san ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? —pregunto algo sonrojada y enojada a la vez—Mira, a Ryou no le gusta el pollo y el jamón no le gusta mucho, así que ponle pavo—A Zakuro se le dibujo una sonrisita que Lettuce no pudo percibir—Listo, así le gusta—dijo Zakuro cuando termino de prepara la torta—Ahora, me voy a llevárselo— Zakuro salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la oficina de Ryou. Lettuce solo pudo pensar "Zakuro-san…No te dejare que te quedes con Ryou, el es mío".

Zakuro estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras que conectaba la Central Mew con el Café Mew cuando Ichigo la detubo—Za-Zakuro-san Etto… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Preguntó algo nerviosa —Mmm…Claro ¿Cuál es? —preguntó arqueando la ceja—Hoy puedes ir a cenar a mi casa, es que viene de visita un primo que vive en los Estados Unidos y quisiera que pudiera conversar con alguien —Zakuro primero dudo en aceptar pero termino asediando a la petición—De acuerdo iré—concluyo Zakuro—En ese caso es una promesa—Menciono Ichigo alzando su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa—Si, es una promesa—Zakuro de inmediato alzo su mano y entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Ichigo para cerrar la promesa.

Zakuro bajo las escaleras, sus nervios empezaban a molestarla, toco la puerta y detrás de esta se escucho una voz diciendo: "Adelante". Zakuro abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Aquí te traje el almuerzo—Ryou se paró de su silla y se encamino a la mesa donde Zakuro coloco—Mmm…De pavo, sabes cómo me gusta ¿No? — Zakuro se sentó en la mesa de trabajo de Ryou (N/A: como es costumbre M/Y: ¬¬ no hables tu tmb tienes ese mal habito) y dijo en tono cerio:

—Hoye Ryou tengo un favor que pedirte—Ryou seguía comiendo la torta mientras miraba fijamente a Zakuro—Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar mis recuerdos—Ryou se quedo algo confundido y no tardo en preguntar—¿Cómo que a recuperar tus recuerdos? —Zakuro cruzo sus piernas para acomodarse mejor y empezó a explicarle a Ryou —Ryou, yo no tengo recuerdos desde los 12 años, un suceso que desconozco provocó que bloqueara mis recuerdos y por más que trato de recordad no puedo—Ryou dejo a un lado su tan amada torta y paso a ponerse enfrente de Zakuro—¿Y, Por qué quieres "recuperarlas" tan de repente? —pregunto Ryou."Gracias profesor por dejarnos esa tarea". Pensó Zakuro ya que sabía que esa sería la excusa perfecta para su interés tan repentino por sus recuerdos—En el colegio nos dejaron una tarea, trata de que redactemos un recuerdo que tengamos pero la nos limitan en la edad—Ryou se sentó a lado de la ojiazul y preguntó—¿Qué edades les dieron? —Zakuro lo volteo a mirar y dijo—De 5-10 años—Ryou puso su mano en su barbilla pensativo—De acuerdo, te ayudare—Zakuro bajo su mirada con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo cual el rubio pudo notarlo—Gracias…Ryou-kun—Lo ultimo Ryou no lo puedo escuchar bien así que pregunto—Perdón no escuche lo que dijiste después del gracias ¿Me lo podías repetir? —A Zakuro se le noto un rubor en sus mejillas y solo contesto—Dije: Gracias Ryou—luego Ryou retomo el tema—Bueno, si quieres podemos iniciar cuando termines tu turno—Zakuro iba a aceptar pero recordó que ella había prometido a Ichigo que cenaría con ella hoy—Lo siento, hoy tengo una promesa que cumplir y ya sabes que una promesa es una promesa—Ryou sonrió y dijo—¿Eres de las que cumple sus promesas? —Zakuro antes de salir de la habitación le contesto—Claro, si yo lo prometí, yo lo debo cumplir—.

Yo: :D que les pareció?

Mi otro yo: ¬¬ eh escruto mejores

Yo: TwT Te pasas y eso que eres yo

Mi otro yo: -.-U de acuerdo…..

Yo: además bien sabes que lo escribi en 2 horas! SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES ESCRIBIR UN BUEN FIC EN 2 HORAS!

Mi otro yo: Te doy una caja de pockys y me dejas ocupar tu cuero a la próxima que escribas un fanfic

Yo: ECHO! O.O


	3. Cena, celos y declaración

Mi otro yo: :3 este lo escribi yo

Yo: *comiendo pockys* ñomi ñomi

Mi otro yo: ¬¬ enserio me encantan los pockys

Yo: HAI! Estan buenísimos

Mi otro yo: Vare vare, ok espero lo disfrunten n.n

La Cena, celos y declaración

(Pov Ichigo)

"Espero que Zakuro-san cumpla lo que me dijo, si no va, mi primo se sentirá muy extraño" pensé mientras esperaba a Zakuro-san a las afueras del café mew. Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos sentí como alguien toco mi hombro, voltee y vi la cara de Zakuro-san.

—Esto…Zakuro-san, ¿Lista para irnos? —Zakuro con su habitual tono respondió—Claro—.

(Pov Ichigo end)

Ichigo guio a Zakuro a su casa hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino. La casa de Ichigo era claramente más grande que la habitación de Zakuro, el velo de la noche le daba un toque más acogedor, era una casa de dos pisos, una luz se veía en el interior. Cálido. Amoroso. Algo que Zakuro desdichada por olvidar aquellos sentimientos de su infancia que ahora su madre lo de daba. Ichigo tomo la mano de Zakuro como si se tratara de su hermana mayor y la encamino al interior de la casa.

—Buenas noches—dijo Zakuro educadamente como es siempre ella cundo esta en un lugar extraño—Buenas noches—contestaron todos lo que encontraban adentro de la casa.

Zakuro pudo identificar a los padres de Ichigo, su madre era casi igual a ella solo que con el pelo más largo y con una edad más avanzada, su padre era de cabello azabache y con una sonrisa igual a la de Ichigo, llena de amor y de confianza, su primo de Ichigo era casi igual a ella con excepción claro de que él era un chico y sus cabellos eran negros pero en resto era la viva imagen de Ichigo.

(Pov Zakuro)

Era algo extraño pero, no me sentía muy incómoda con todo ese amor fraternal. Apenas llegábamos y ya el papá de Ichigo le abrazaba como si hubiese pasado siglos sin verla.

Al fin llego la hora de la cena, todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y empezamos a merendar, al poco tiempo de empezar a comer el papá de Ichigo se me dirigió.

—Bueno Zakuro-san ¿Cómo es que una súper modelo de su altura conoce a nuestra pequeña niña Ichigo? —Ichigo en seguida le replico a su padre con un sonrojo en su rostro—Papá no soy pequeña—Yo solo me abstuve de reír y me limite a contestar—La verdad señor Momomiya yo la conocí en mi trabajo de medio tiempo ya que mi paga por el modelaje no me da los suficiente—de repente el primo de Ichigo que sorprendentemente no le había preguntado el nombre y desde hacía un rato no me quitaba la vista de encima me dirigió la palabra (N/A: La conversación de Zakuro y del primo de Ichigo es en ingles pero, no quise ponerla en tal idioma ya que no quería que se mataran traduciendo)—Disculpa ¿Tú nombre de casualidad es René Roberts? —Yo solo conteste—Así es, mi nombre es Zakuro René Fujiwara Roberts, pero en Estados Unidos soy mejor conocida como René Roberts pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Al chico se le iluminaron sus ojos cuando lo supo y contesto al igual que enérgica que su prima—Yo soy Jack Yuukito Williston Momomoya, y soy gran fan tuyo—"Oh por Dios otro aficionado con migo, espero no sea como Mint"pensé pero solo pude ver que el joven Jack seguía felizmente comiendo me tranquilizó.

(Pov Zakuro end)

Todos terminaron de comer y le pidieron a Zakuro que los esperara en la sala, ahí ella noto que habían fotos de la infancia de Ichigo, "Es bueno tener memorias de tu pasado ¿No?" pensó algo deprimida Zakuro.

Después de que toda la familia estuviese reunida en la sala Ichigo muy discretamente le preguntó a Zakuro—Zakuro-san ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi primo?—Zakuro solo rio y contesto—Solo me pregunto cómo me llamaba y que al parecer es fan mío—Ichigo aun tenía cara de duda así que siguió preguntado—Si pero, ¿Qué era todo eso de René y Roberts? No le entiendo—Zakuro no pudo abstenerse la risa y le contesto—Mira Ichigo, Estados Unidos no es igual que Japón, en ese país debes tener dos nombres y dos apellidos o en algunos casos un nombre y un apellido pero, en Japón no es necesario. —a Ichigo se le había aclarado la duda pero tenía otra pregunta que hacerle—Entonces…¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?—Zakuro tranquilamente cerró los ojos y contesto—Mi nombre completo es Zakuro René Fujiwara Roberts, en Japón soy conocida como Zakuro Fujiwara y en Estados Unidos como René Roberts—después de esto todos se quedo en silencio, Ichigo solo observaba a la súper modelo que tenía como compañera y entonces se percato de que no sabía mucho de ella.

Paso el tiempo, Zakuro hacia como intérprete entre el primo de Ichigo y su familia, cuando el reloj marco las 10:00pm Zakuro les informó que ella ya se tenía que retirar y entonces el padre de Ichigo le pidió a esta que la acompañase a la puerta a lo cual obedece sin protestar.

Ya en la salida, Ichigo le despide.

—Bueno, hasta el Lunes Zakuro-san y gracias por acompañarnos esta noche—Zakuro la voltea a ver y le responde—No te preocupes Ichigo, yo te prometí que vendría a cenar y a conocer a tu primo así que no hay de que dar las gracias—cuando Zakuro dijo esto, ella sintió que algo se movía entre los arboles cercanos a la casa de Ichigo—Bueno, creo que yo me marcho, al parecer alguien está muy preocupado por mí, así que me voy no quiero que se caiga de donde esta—Ichigo con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza despidió a Zakuro y esta se fue de ahí.

Zakuro se encamino al parque cercano de la casa de Ichigo, estaba abandonado, los arboles y los columpios se movían a causa del viento, las luces iluminaban las pequeñas losetas que cubrían el parque, Zakuro se sentó en una banca cercana a ella y enseguida dijo—Baja de ahí Ryou ya sé que estas ahí—de un árbol salió Ryou con unas cuantas hojas en la cabeza, Zakuro se paro y con una gran sonrisa se las quito cariñosamente— ¿Desde cuándo me estabas siguiendo? —Rypu agacho su cabeza mientras Zakuro le seguía quitando las hojas—Es que me preocupe por ti, así que te seguí y al parecer tú estabas feliz con ese chiquillo y con la familia de Ichigo, ¿A caso ella será tu próxima hermanita?—Zakuro se echó a reír, no podía creer que Ryou, el gran Ryou tuviese celos de un chico que apenas ella conocía—¿Qué pasa Ryou, acaso estas celoso?—a Ryou se le noto un rubor en su cara y de inmediato volteo su cara para evitar que Zakuro lo viese—¿Y qué si así era? —Zakuro se le acerco a Ryou y lo abrazo acción cual este contesto de inmediato y susurrándole—Por favor Ryou, yo apenas hoy conocí a ese chico y aparte yo ya tengo a la persona que amo—Ryou abrazo a Zakuro más fuerte aun para que no pudiese escapar—¿Me podrías decir quien es? —Zakuro lo pensó un poco "Vamos a ver su reacciones" pensó inocentemente—No. —Ryou la atrajo aun más hacia el—Dime, por favor—Zakuro dio la misma respuesta—Por favor, no lo soporto más, ¿Quién es el que me ha ganado tu amor?—Zakuro no lo podía creer, ¿Ryou le estaba declarando su amor?, ella solo aparto su mirada sonrojada para solo musitar— ¿A caso me estás diciendo que me amas?—antes de que Zakuro pudiese decir otra cosa Ryou la beso, le arrebato su aunque increíble primer beso, ella no tardo en aceptar "Si tan solo supieras que yo igual te amo, que este amor infantil se convirtió en algo más" pensó Zakuro mientras sentía el gran calor que le transmitía Ryou—Ryou….—Ryou se dio vuelta para salir de ahí pero, Zakuro le tomo de la mano—Espera Ryou, yo…yo igual te…amo—Ryou abrió por completo sus ojos y enseguida tomo a Zakuro entre sus brazos—Zakuro…Te amo y quiero que solo me ames a mí, desde…..—Ryou no quiso terminar la oración ya que el sabia que ella no recordaba nada de su pasado y por supuesto no recordaba esa promesa—desde que eras tan solo un niño estabas enamorado de mi y, por eso hiciste que te prometiera casarme con tigo cuando ambos fuéramos grandes ¿No?.

Continuara…..

Mi otro yo: Les gusto? :D

Yo: *sigo comiedo pockys*mmm…

Mi otro yo: ¬¬ que?

Yo: nada solo que me atore en una parte cierto? ¬w¬

Mi otro yo: C-calla!

Yo: lo sabia :3

Mi otro yo: ¬¬ ya *ataco a yo y me detengo un momento* dejen review *sigo atacando a yo*

Yo: *esquibo a mi otro yo* si Onegai


	4. ¿Qué importa el pasado?

Yo: Sorry por la tardansa, la escuela me secuestro QwQ

Mi otro yo: okey admito que este lo hicimos entre ambas ¿sí?

Yo: HAI! Nosotras lo escribimos cuando nos dimos cuenta

Que así es mejor

Mi otro yo y Yo: Disfrútenlo

¿Qué importa el pasado?

(Zakuro pov)

Ahí estaba yo, enfrente de un Ryou perplejo ante lo que dije, sin que me diera cuenta me abrazo entre sus brazos—Zakuro, ¿Cómo, como es que lo recordaste? —yo le correspondí al abrazo y sin le susurre— Hace unos días vi una foto donde te abrazaba cuando éramos unos niños y de la nada me vino ese recuerdo a la mente— le conteste— Ya veo. — me dijo mientras me volvía a besar, esta vez me ruborice y me le quede viendo con la cara roja— Al parecer, cuando una mew se avergüenza—me quede un poco dubitativa, después cuando el paso su mano por mi cabeza pude sentirlo, ¡ME HABIAN SALIDO MIS OREJAS Y MI COLA¡ me cara que estaba roja se puso aun más después pose mis manos en mis orejas para que Ryou no las viera—No las ocultes, te ves más bonita con ellas— su comentario hizo que mi rubor se pusiera más rojo—Esto…Mis orejas desaparecerán ¿no? —Pregunto con mis manos aun sobre mis orejas— Si, en unos minutos desaparecerá pero, es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí ya es tarde—"¿tarde?" Me pregunte, pero cuando vi el reloj de mi celular note que ya eran las 11:45pm, la charla que pensé que habíamos tenido en unos minutos resulto haber tardado más de una hora— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? —me pregunto dándome su mano—No, quisiera ir al café, mi departamento está solo, mi madre no está y me gustaría estar en compañía de alguien—le dije a Ryou mientras tomaba su mano.

Después de un rato mis orejas ya se habían ocultado y también habíamos llegado al café mew.

—¿Quieres un café o un té Zakuro? —me pregunto Ryou —Creo que quiero un té— le conteste mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas del café— Ryou, nunca pensé que aun sintieras amor por mi— le dije mientras el preparaba en té—Créeme ni yo mismo se porque después de esa promesa hace muchos años no podía sacar a esa chiquilla peleonera, molesta, fría y que me daba mucho cariño— un leve rubor se poso en mis mejillas al oír eso— Si pero en cambio yo, si te pude olvidar, tal vez el sentimiento se mantuvo pero, no me perdono el haber olvidad a la persona que mas ame. No. A la persona que más amo. — esas palabras al parecer le dolieron pero a la vez le agradaron a Ryou porque después de que me puso mi taza de té en frente me abrazo por la espalda, yo solo le correspondí al abrazo, de cierta manera ese abrazo me resulto familiar, porque no me salieron mis orejas lo cual agradezco pero lo que produjo eso y una fuerte corriente eléctrica en todo mi ser fueron tres palabras que susurro en mi oreja— Te amo Zakuro— eso provoco todo lo anterior dicho, mientras me volteaba y le agarraba la cara se escucho como se abría la puerta del café y le susurre —Ryou alguien viene— él me tomo de la cara y se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi — Debe ser Keichiro— su acercamiento hiso que perdiese mi autocontrol y me deje llevar, para solo encontrarme con los labios de mi mejor amigo y ahora mi…¿novio?, no lo creo, aun no me había pedido que fuese su novia, solo me confesó que me amaba.

_Crak!_

Se pudo escuchar un ruido de al parecer unas bolsas caer, eso hiso que nos separáramos al instante, cuando volteamos a la puerta pudimos notar que ahí viendo nuestro pequeño contacto amaros entre Ryou y yo estaba Lettuce con lagrimas en los ojos pero, no de tristeza si no de furia, rencor, lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos ya que, esos ojos fueron los que vi cuando….de repente me desmalle y solo pude ver que Lettuce corrió a la salida, pero antes de que callera al suelo, Ryou me detuvo entre sus brazos y yo cerré los ojos.

Desperté en un lugar oscuro "¿Dónde estoy?" pensé mientras caminaba por el inmenso lugar, a la distancia pude notar una luz, mis instintos me decía que ese lugar es donde debía ir, así que siguiéndolos me encamine a la luz "¿Estaré muriendo? Recuerdo que siempre que una persona se desmalla le dicen NO VALLAS A LA LUZ, ya veo pero, ahora esa luz es la única salida que tengo" pensé, cuando estaba a pocos metros de dicha luz todos se ilumino y dejo a la vista una calle oscura, solo se podían ver gracias a los faroles, una chiquilla de escasos doce años caminaba con un hombre mayor que ella — ¿Quién es ese hombre? Se me hace conocido— me dije, camine hacia ellos para verlo mejor pero un sonido me detuvo, se escucho como el sonido de una pistola al dispara, después del sonido, el hombre callo en medio de la calle, la chiquilla enseguida se cayó de rodillas y le empezó a mover, yo quería correr hacia el lugar donde estaba ellos pero algo me alejaba cada vez más y más, hasta que al fin me aleje de ellos y todo se volvió oscuro pero, había algo diferente, en ese lugar oscuro retumbaba una voz "¡ZAKURO!" podía escuchar a Ryou llamándome—¡RYOU! — grite con todas mis fuerzas, después de eso desperté, estaba en un lugar extraño, la cama era un poco más grande que yo, a mi lado había una mesita de noche, me levante y pude observar que en la mesita de noche había una foto la tome y note que era la misma foto que yo tenía, donde yo abrazaba a Ryou cuando éramos unos niños aun.

—Al parecer ya despertaste me diste un buen susto, Zakuro— menciono Ryou mientras entraba a la habitación— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunte — Estas en mi habitación, ayer te desmayaste después de ver a Lettuce — "es cierto, Lettuce nos encontró besándonos, y sus ojos….ah mejor no pienso en eso" me dije en mi interior— Contéstame Zakuro ¿Estas bien? — no pude evitar ruborizarme ante esa pregunta y como era de esperarse mis orejas y cola aparecieron al instante — Si, estoy bien — conteste mirando a otro lado y haciendo un pequeño puchero con mis labios y a la vez pude escuchar que una risita se salía de sus labios — ¿De qué te ríes ,Ryo? — le pregunte con aun el puchero en mis labios — Nada, solo que pienso que eres muy bonita cuando te avergüenzas — mi rubor se intensifico más al escuchar esas palabras — B-Bueno, dime….¿Qué le paso a Lettuce? ¿Por qué se puso tan molesta cuando nos vio besándonos? — no entendía porque preguntaba si era muy lógico, a Lettuce le gustaba Ryou y yo vine de la nada, aun que… yo le conociera desde hace tiempo pero aun así, llegue de la nada y se lo "arrebate" de alguna forma y me sentía mal por ello y quería disculparme con ella — No sé, no la seguí, me preocupe por ti así que te traje a mi habitación — esas palabras me sacaron de esos pensamientos — Ya veo, luego hablare con ella — dije mirando las sabanas, de repente sentí unos grandes brazos rodeándome, era Ryou que se había colocado detrás de mí, yo me voltee y me acurruque en su pecho, ahí podía oír su corazón, latía muy rápido al igual que el mío, eso me tranquilizo un poco, después de estar así por un rato ambos nos acostamos en la pequeña cama que déjese saber era muy pequeña para ambos, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, sintiéndonos. Amor. Calidez. Ternura. Era lo que nos transmitíamos mutuamente, yo solo quería estar así con él, para siempre con recuerdos así ¿Qué importan los recuerdos del pasado?.

Continuara…..

Yo y mi otro yo: LES GUSTO?


	5. Te odio

Te odio

(Zakuro Pov)

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara, me levanté y agarre mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche. "5:35pm" decía el reloj de mi celular y noté que tenía un mensaje, lo desbloquee y leí el mensaje:

"Hija! me demorare un poco así que cuidate, pondré dinero en tu cuenta para que puedas comer y pasarla bien en mi ausencia. Ya sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo de calidad juntas así que apenas llegue haremos algo juntas".

En seguida lo volví a bloquear, no me digne a contestarle. "Tiempo de calidad?" !Por favor! aun si estuviéramos juntas estamos alejadas, ella siempre está con su celular y casi no me presta mucha atención así que ¿Que me importa?.

Cuando me moví para pararme note un calor bajo mi cuerpo. Ryou estaba ahí abajo, cuando me moví más sentí un brazo que me tomaba de las caderas, me sonreí a mi misa y le robe un beso de los labios. Me levante sin hacer muchos movimientos para que Ryou no se levantara y me fui a la planta inferior (el café)

(Pov Zakuro End)

(Pov Ryou)

La luz del sol me levantó pero lo que en verdad hizo que me despertara fue el no sentir el calor de Zakuro en mi pecho. "¿Donde estará?" me pregunté a mi mismo, me pare y baje al café. Entre a la cocina y ahí la vi, ahí estaba Zakuro preparándose un té.

(Pov Ryou End)

— Buenos días — le dijo Zakuro a Ryou que no podía parar de verla — ¿Te quedaras ahí mirando o me ayudaras? — Dijo Zakuro — Bueno, te ayudare — menciono Ryou mientas abrasaba a Zakuro por la espalda — Pero a mi manera —.

Ryou empezó a darle besos a Zakuro en el cuello, ella se ruborizo y en seguida le salieron las oreja y su cola de lobo.

— Ryou no seas tan amoroso y si lo eres procura que sea en tu cuarto — menciono Keuchiro — K-Keuchiro — dijeron ambos en unísono y tomando una distancia prudente entre ambos. — Ryou... creo que es mejor que... me vaya a casa — le dijo a Ryou en un hilo de voz mientras agarraba su gabardina color piel que tanto le gustaba — Espera yo te llevo — dijo Ryou mientras le tomaba del brazo — Además — agrego el rubio mostrando la patineta de Zakuro — ¿Cómo te ibas a ir sin esto? — Ryou le mostro su patineta. Zakuro movió sus orejitas de lobo asimilando la idea. Después de mucho hablar entre Ryou y Zakuro esta aceptó que Ryou la llevara a su departamento.

— Vamos, sube — le menciono Ryou a Zakuro mientras le abría la puerta de su auto, lamborgini murciélago rojo — ¿Tanto dineros tienes para comprarte un auto así? — le cuestionó Zakuro — Si, solo que yo no soy tacaño — Zakuro se río de comentario y solo se subió al hermoso auto. Ryou arrancó y enseguida partieron.

Todo era silencio pero, un silencio cómodo ambos no eran muy "platicadores" que digamos pero entre ellos las palabras sobraban nunca fue necesario cuando eran pequeños ahora mucho menos. Ryou paro en el semáforo y se dedico a observar a Zakuro que miraba siempre por la ventana, su pelo morado le encanta, sus ojos azules le hechizaban y su piel blanca como la leche le provocaba besar toda esa piel. Zakuro al notar la insistente mirada en ella le respondió a gesto, también lo miró.

Su cabello dorado como su corazón, sus ojos azules como los de ella en los cuales se perdía, su piel que no era ni blanca ni morena, un color agradable para sus ojos y su sonrisa la cual solo le pertenecía a ella. Cuando el semáforo cambio de color ambos cambiaron de objetivo visual maldiciendo al semáforo por su cambio de color. Al fin llegaron al departamento de Zakuro, cuando Ryou ayudo a Zakuro a bajar esta se sonrojo y solo agradeció.

— Gracias — musito Zakuro — De nada — Ryou le extendió su mano y ella acepto con gusto. Zakuro y Ryou entraron al recibidor donde ella pidió la llave, se dirigieron al ascensor para llegar a su destinó. — ¿Por qué no me has dejado? — pregunto Zakuro a Ryou mientras el ascensor subía — Porque ayer te desmayaste y quiero ver que estés bien — Zakuro solo rió bajo — ¿Quién diría que el gran Sr. Shironague tuviera esos pensamientos tan lindo? — dijo Zakuro en tono de burla — También quien diría que la gran súper modelo Fujiwara cada vez que se avergüenza le salen cola y orejas de lobo — menciono Ryou mientras se acercaba a la oreja de la ojiazul — Pero eso es un toque que me gusta — Zakuro se ruborizo y le salieron las orejas y su cola — Te odio Ryou — Ryou se rió y contesto — Yo a ti te amo —.

Zakuro llego a su departamento y Ryou se despidió de ella para luego marcharse del sitió.

(Pov Zakuro)

Serré la puerta después de que se fue, me fui a bañar eso me relaja mucho. Me desvestí, abrí la llave del agua fría y me quede ahí un buen rato, cuando me termine de bañar me recosté en mi cama. "¡Maldito Ryou! te odio tanto. Te odio porque con el simple hecho de susurrarme al odio me provocas un sonrojo y que me salgan mis orejas y mi cola. Te odio porque cada beso, caricia que me das me hace sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. Te odio tanto pero a la vez te amo"

(Pov end Zakuro)

Continuara


	6. Amo verte celoso

Amo verte celoso

Zakuro se había quedado dormida pensando en lo mucho que odiaba que su cuerpo actuara de esa forma cuando estaba cerca de Ryou. Algo la levantó, era su celular que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
>"Pero… ¿A caso no me cambien de ropa?" se preguntó a si misma cuando noto que se había dormido. Saco su celular para saber quién era y enseguida supo quién era. "Mamá" decía la pantalla, no tuvo más remedio que contestarle la llamada.<p>

— ¿Hola? — Dijo toda ensoñada — ¡Hija!, ¿Adivina qué? — Le preguntó su madre muy entusiasmado por el tono de su voz — ¿Qué? — Preguntó la oji-azul tallándose los ojos — Harás un papel estelar — le menciono su madre — ¿Y?, ya eh hecho varios protagónicos — menciono la joven modelo con su semblante nada sorprendido — Pero… Esta es de una novela romántica, ya te envié el guion. Estaré ahí para el primer día de filmación. Por cierto: Todos los datos de la novela estarán incluidos en el e-mail. Te quiero. Bye. — fue lo último que le dijo la mamá de Zakuro antes de colgar el teléfono, esta solo contemplo un tiempo su celular y lo volvió a meter en la bolsa de su pantalones.

Zakuro se paro y se dirigió a su escritorio que se ubicada al lado de su cama, abrió un cajón que estaba debajo de este y ahí guardada estaba su laptop, era negra por completo, tenia pegada en la parte trasera su nombre en japonés e ingles. La abrió, como era su computadora personal solo tenía un usuario así que no tuvo la necesidad de poner clave ni nada por el estilo. Escribió su correo y contraseña. "No sé porque entro desde mi laptop si puedo hacer lo mismo en mi celular" pensó ella pero, aun así abrió su bandeja de entrada y, ahí estaba el documento que contenía el libreto de su nuevo trabajo. Lo empezó a leer plácidamente.

"René".

Ese era el titulo de la novela, cuando lo leyó supo la razón por la cual su madre había accedido tan fácilmente, pero ella prefirió leer el libreto ya que tenía que ver el trama y claro si era bueno o malo. Se encontró que en la primera página del libreto había un resumen de toda la novela y prosiguió a leerlo.

"René una chica pobre que por azares del destino se encuentra con un millonario del cual se enamora..."

Zakuro enseguida supo el trama. La típica novela donde la mendiga se enamora del súper millonario y al final su amor se realiza. Para corroborar su teoría Zakuro leyó el final y, ¡efectivamente! terminaba como ella lo suponía. "Bueno, al menos sabré como termina" pensó. Zakuro estaba a punto de cerrar el archivo cuando vio que en la parte inferior de este habían fotos de todos los actores que realizarían la actuación de la obra. Le dio curiosidad saber con quién iba a protagonizar la obra así que decidió ver las fotos.

"Gregorio Granchester como David"

Por lo que había leído el protagonista de la novela se llamaba David así que ese tal Gregorio era su pareja. Este tenía el pelo negro, ojos de igual color, cabellera corta, su piel era blanca y tenía pinta de niño rico. Cuando lo vio en la foto una persona se le vino a la mente "Mint".

Después de esto ella decidió apagar su laptop y ponerse a hacer la tarea que su profesor les había encargado, pero ya que hasta ahora solo tenía un recuerdo... se pospuso a escribir ese.

— De acuerdo iniciemos... — Zakuro inicio a escribir su tarea y mientras lo hacia lo decía — El recuerdo que escribiré será uno — "mejor dicho el único" — que tengo. Todo inicio cuando estaba leyendo tranquilamente bajo un árbol y de repente mi mejor amigo Ryou me dijo que tenía que decirme algo, yo le dije que sí. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? lo que me dijo: "Quiero que cuando seamos grandes te cases conmigo" yo solo acepte. Era amor infantil pero... en mi interior ese pequeño amor se hizo más grande.

Zakuro termino de escribir su trabajo y decidió irse a cambiar por una cómoda pijama para irse a dormir, para ella dormir era la única forma de escapar de la realidad aparte de tocar su muy amada guitarra.

Al día siguiente Zakuro se dirigió a la escuela. Del bolsillo de su uniforme sintió como vibraba su celular. El mensaje decía:

"Hija! hoy es graba el capitulo piloto de la novela así que ve a las 4pm al lugar de grabación. Yo llegare cuando sea la grabación del primer capítulo. Te quiero, bye"

Ella río en su interior y guardo su celular. La escuela estuvo tranquila, claro como súper modelo que era tenía que estar siempre sonriente y ser "sociable" pero, cuando su "grupo de fans" se iba ella podía meditar. Después del receso, llego la clase donde tenía que escribir su recuerdo, el profesor la recibió y todo al fin había acabado. El día de escuela había acabado.

Salió del plantel y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral se fijo en un carro que le era familia, siguió mirando para fijarse del dueño de dicho auto. "Ryou" fue lo que pensó al ver que este era el dueño y claro a la vez sorprendida de saber que él le había ido a buscar. Se dirigió hacia él y le pregunto:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ryo se quito los lentes oscuros que tenia y le respondió — Vengo a buscar a mi linda lobita —.

En seguida Zakuro sintió como la mano de Ryou se posaba en su mejilla brindandole pequeñas caricias a lo cual ella respondió con un sonrojo y claro, que sus orejas y cola le salieran. Ella solo se quedo mirando los azules ojos azules que tanto le gustaban de Ryou.

— Mi linda lobita, creo que tus orejitas y colita salieron así que, será mejor que te metas — eso le provoco que Zakuro perdiera su objetivo visual y enseguida se metiera en el auto de Ryou.

— Bueno. ¿A dónde la llevo hoy mi linda princesita? — le pregunto Ryou a Zakuro mientras besaba su mano — Bueno... son las 2:00pm y yo tengo que ir a una grabación a las 4:00pm así que creo que iré a comer — le respondió Zakuro mirando su reloj y tranquilizabdose para que el rubor y su cola desaparecieran  
>— Mmm... Bueno, creo que le invitare a comer ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante? — Pregunto Ryou — De acuerdo. — Contesto Zakuro — Ya se, a uno vegetariano — soltó Ryou a modo de broma — Si, claro ya que amo las verduras — le contesto sarcásticamente Zakuro. Ryou rió por la respuesta de la peli-púrpura — Solo bromeo. ¿A uno italiano? — Cuestiono el rubio — Si, me parece perfecto. —<p>

Ryou llevo a su amada Zakuro al más fino restaurante Italiano que encontró. La trato como una princesa, actitud que no fue pasada por al de parte de Zakuro. La comida fue tranquila, con excepción de un grupo de admiradores de la joven modelo que no paraban de verla a lo cual Ryou respondió abrazandole y brindando ligeras caricias que no provocaran el brote de sus orejas y cola. Llegó la hora de la grabación, Zakuro le pido de favor a Ryou que la llevase y el acepto. Cuando llegaron ahí les recibió el director.

— Bienvenida Srta. Fujiwara la estábamos esperando — les dijo él director — Gracias. Disculpe ¿Me puede acompañar a la grabación el joven Shirogane? — Pregunto Zakuro mientras miraba a Ryou — Porsupuesto cualquir amigo de usted señorita, es bienvenido. Adentro le entregaran su librero y empezaremos cuando el joven Gregori llegue. — le dijo el director muy complaciente.

Zakuro entró al set de grabación, ahí le dieron el libreto y se aprendió las líneas para el piloto mientras esperaba al joven Gregori. Ryou se apoyo en la pared y solo se concentró en ver a su joven amada leer y releer sus lineas. Zakuro se sentía observada por Ryou, ella solo le sonreía y seguía concentrada en sus líneas.  
>Al fin había llegado el actor faltante, Gregori este apenas entró, fijó su mirada en nuestra joven actriz (NA: xD ósea! es Zakuro! quien no se fija en ella?) él al verla se quedó hechizado por su belleza, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida como actor, y él sabía de bellezas. En ese momento se dijo a si mismo que esa chica debería ser suya y de nadie más. Gregori se le acercó muy cautelosamente para poder hablar con ella.

— Hola, nena. ¿Como estas? — en ese momento en el cual llamo a Zakuro "nena" perdió todas las oportunidades que hubiese tenido para conquistarla — Hola. Bien, gracias — contesto fríamente. — ¿Se puede saber el nombre de esta preciosura? — siguió Gregori hablandole con asentó de niño rico. — Me llamo... Zakuro, Zakuro Fujiwara — contesto ella con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y dándole su mano. Para Zakuro antes de todo eran los modales — En ese caso me presento mi hermosa muñeca, yo soy Gregori Granchester — le respondió mientras besaba la delicada mano de Zakuro.

Ryou al volver a fijar su mirada en la modelo, enseguida sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su cuero y lo que rebaso el baso para el fue ver a su Zakuro ser tomada de la mano y besada, solo él podía besarla. Ryou quiso ir a poner a su lugar a ese "niño rico" pero no pudo ya que el director ya los estaba mandando a hacer la escena.

— De acuerdo. Iniciaremos con en piloto que es el tema de apertura. En esta escena "Renee" en este caso la señorita Zakuro es besada pasionalmente por "David" en este caso Gregori —

Todo estaba puesto ya en escena, las luces estaban altas, la cámara estaba grabando, los actores ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Gregori estaba más que feliz al besar a Zakuro, esta en lo personal le daba lo mismo pero a Ryou lo carcomían los celos, se podía ver en su mirada.  
>Zakuro antes de la escena vio a Ryou pegado a la pared y... no lo podía creer en sus ojos reflejaban ira y celos. A Zakuro le encanto ver a Ryou celoso, su cuerpo le demandaba ir hacia él, besarlo, acariciar su pelo color dorado y muchas cosas más pero, su mente decía que tenia que terminar su escena.<p>

— Listos. Rueden. Cámara y acción — gritó el director a todos.

Gregori tomo de la cintura a Zakuro como estaba en su libreto luego se empezó a acercar a ella muy lentamente. Ryou por otra parte sentía que se moría al ver como la trataba. Zakuro en lo personal sentía como otro actor la tomaba, para ella no era gran cosas pero nunca se imagino lo que planeaba Gregori. Gregori prosiguió a besarla, Zakuro no sintió nada pero lo que paso después provoco la rabia de Zakuro y Ryou, Gregori intento meter su lengua en la cavidad de Zakuro. Ryou se percato de la acción y corrió enseguida junto a Zakuro, esta empujo a Gregori mientras le decía:

— ¿QUE INTENTABAS HACER? — Gregori se quedo en shock ante la acción de ella, él normalmente cuando hacia esto las chicas caían hacia sus pies pero... no Zakuro, ella era diferente y eso lo atrajo más hacia ella — Solo intentaba seguir el guión nena — contesto mientras se agarraba su pelo y le sonreirá — Si así de bien sigues el guión no quiero saber cómo aras las partes donde los personajes "hacen el amor" y otra cosa... NUNCA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR NENA O MUÑECA—

Ryou tomo a Zakuro de la mano y se dirigió a Gregori — Sabes... Gregori... ¡Zakuro Renee Fujiwara Roberts ya tiene novio y ese soy yo! — Zakuro se sonrojo al oír las palabras de Ryou, él les dijo que era su novio — R-Ryou... — susurro — No... Zakuro nos vamos de aquí... yo luego hablo con tu representante para aclarar este asunto — el joven rubio tomo a la peli-pirpura de su mano con aun más fuerza y se fueron del cito.  
>Gregori se quedo aun más impactado, en primer lugar: Por saber que Zakuro tenía novio y en segundo: Gracias a su acción que para él era "su forma de conquistar" provoco que ella se fuera.<p>

Ryou llevo a Zakuro a su departamento, cuando estaban afuera de este, antes de que Zakuro pudiera abrir la puerta, Ryou en un ágil movimiento la encerró contra la pared con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa Ryou? —

Preguntó Zakuro con un leve sonrojo. Ryou no le contesto, él solo se empezó a acercar a ella para poder capturar esos labios que otro que no era él habían besado. Fue un beso muy sutil al principio pero, Zakuro enseguida supo el motivo de ese beso. Zakuro apenas tuvo oportunidad metió su propia lengua en la cavidad de Ryou, este se sorprendió pero le correspondió enseguida. Cálido. Dulce. Candente. Y más sentimientos pasaban por ambos cuerpos, Zakuro enseguida rodeo a Ryou con sus brazos el cuello de este y él la cintura de la modelo pero, el vital aire les obligo a separarse.

—¿Qué tal si continuamos adentro? — Preguntó la oji-azul — Me parece prefecto — contesto Ryou — ¿Te digo algo? —le cuestionó Zakuro — Si — contestó el rubio — Amo verte celoso —.

Continuara….

N/A: xD el próximo capitulo contendrá lemmon ewe bueno solo un poco


	7. Recuperare mis recuerdos

Lo siento!

La escuela me satura mucho! Q.Q

Ademas ahora que reprove una asignatura (razón por la cual no me dejaron escribir) tengo que esforzarme más

Pero les dejo uno de los últimos capítulos de "Recuerdos olvidados"

Recuperare mis recuerdos

Zakuro entro a su departamento pero, más tardo en abrir que en que volvieran a juntar sus labios en un irónicamente casto beso hasta que, la oji-azul rompió tal beso.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó el rubio

— Solo me preguntaba... que como me besas, besas a las demás — dijo la peli-morada

— ¿Otras? — Cuestionó Ryou

— Si. Besabas a Ichigo, si mal lo recuerdo —

Ryou quedo impactado ante tal comentario, le vino a su mente el recuerdo de Gregori besando a Zakuro y enseguida se arrepintió de todo esos besos que para él solo fue para fastidiar a aquella chiquilla que veía como una hermana menor.

— Zakuro... sabes que yo a ti te amo. Sobre lo de Ichigo... solo lo hago para fastidiarla. Los besos que a ti te doy son únicos ya que son de verdadero amo — la peli-morada se quedó impactada ante la respuesta del rubio pero enseguida lo beso.

— Te amo Zakuro — dijo Ryou

— Te amo Ryou — dijo Zakuro.

— Ryou. ¿Quieres té? — Dijo la oji-azul

— Claro, después del té... ¿Podemos hablar? — Zakuro lo miro de forma interrogante pero aceptó.

Zakuro se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té, ahí vio una nota que por la letra era de su madre que decía:

"Hija, lo siento me ausentare más tiempo pero, no te preocupes estaré ahí dentro de 4 meses. Te estaré mandando dinero para la escuela y lo demás.  
>PD: Pórtate bien, luego me dices lo que sucedió en el set de grabación."<p>

Zakuro arrugo la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Siguió con su labor de preparar el té para ella y su amante, cuando estaba sirviendo en las respectivas tasas el té sintió unas manos tomarle de la cintura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la joven cerrando sus ojos

— Es que... no puedo estar sin sentirte — dijo el chico

— Tranquilo ya casi termino, ahora vete a esperar a la mesa — Ryou quiso que no quiso se separó de ella y así Zakuro pudo terminar el té, puso los debidos terrones de azúcar. Zakuro puso las tazas en un plato, puso pan, azúcar, crema y uno que otro sándwich y los llevo hacia la pequeña mesa donde le había ordenado a Ryou sentarse anteriormente.

— Todo se ve muy apetitoso — comento Ryou

— Lo siento si no te gusta, no soy buena cocinera. Lo único que se prepara es té y eso porque me ayuda a relajarme y a pensar — mientras decía esto Ryou se imaginó a él mismo cocinando mientras Zakuro llegaba de trabajar, ambos como esposos y se sonrojo levemente.

— No te preocupes, yo cocinaré para ti ya que, mi maestro fue Keiichiro — Zakuro tomo la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo

— Bueno. ¿De qué me querías hablar? — típico en Zakuro, ser directa

— Quiero hablar contigo de dos cosas: Una laboral y la otra personal — a la joven modelo se le apreció un sonrojo cuando el oji-azul dijo la palabra "personal"

— De acuerdo — afirmo la peli-púrpura

— ¿Desde cuando tienes tus poderes? — La oji-azul asentó su taza en su plato y le respondió

— Desde que tengo memoria los tengo, solo que eh trabajado mucho en el control de mis orejas, control que pierdo cuando cierta persona está muy cerca —.

El científico noto como le miraba su joven amante y supo el significado de esa mirada pero, al decirle que tenía sus poderes desde que tenía memoria significaba que él no le había dado sus poderes en ese accidente si no que alguien le había dado sus poderes antes pero... eso significa que... tenía que ser el proyecto de la "mew máxima" de la que hablo su padre en un informe que se recuperó del incendio pero, eso era imposible ya que en el informe no se dice el nombre de la chica sino se maneja de las iniciales: RR.

— Zakuro ahora la personal — La heroína lo miro algo nerviosa

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? — esa pregunta no era la que iba a hacer, la que iba a hacer era: "¿Cuando me presentaras a tu madre?" pero él pensó que ahora esa pregunta no importaba. La modelo se tranquilizó al escuchar esa pregunta ya que pensaba que le iba a preguntar que cuando le presentaba a su familia o algo por el estilo.  
>— Mi nombre completo es Zakuro Renee Fujiwara Roberts — el rubio abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquel nombre. "Renee Roberts ósea RR" pensó en ese momento el científico, Zakuro se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ryou y preguntó:<br>— Ryou ¿Estas bien? — Este movió la cabeza en negación y respondió:  
>— Sí. No te preocupes debe ser otra persona — Zakuro no estaba muy segura de eso pero decido dejar ese tema por la paz de ambos.<p>

Zakuro se volvió a enfocar en su té cuando sintió como le tomaban la muñeca y un par de labios demandaban los suyos, ella correspondió al beso pero al terminar este ella enseguida se puso a la ofensiva con quien le robo aquel beso de manera tan salvaje y tan excitante a la vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó la modelo

—Nada, solo quería probar tus labios llenos de té —contestó el rubio sonriéndole de una manera muy infantil, cosa que a la joven mitad humana mitad lobo le fascinó.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de devolverte el gesto — la modelo enseguida se puso de pie y apoyando sus manos en los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentado el oji-azul lo beso de la manera más apasionada posible, cosa que el rubio acepto gustoso.

— ¿Qué estas planeando hacerme mi joven amada? —preguntó Ryou mirando nada castamente a nuestra Zakuro.

—No sé qué piensas que te haga — apenas termino de decir esto la bailarina se apoyó aún más en la silla provocando que se cayeran ambos. Ryou para protegerla del golpe, la abrazo y giro quedando él abajo y la chica encima de este con sus piernas abiertas sobre las de él.

Zakuro miro fijamente a Ryou y de inmediato lo beso de una manera muy lasciva. Sus lenguas luchaban por el poder pero, Zakuro al ser mitad lobo obtuvo el control muy rápido. De repente Zakuro pudo sentir entre sus piernas un bulto duro que rozaba una parte muy sensible de ella, de inmediato sintió que las manos de Ryou acariciaban lentamente sus piernas y en ese punto ella rompió abruptamente el beso.

—¿Qué pasa? — interrogó el joven.

—Nada solo que… es mejor que no acaricies ahí…—dijo la joven entre suspiros.

—¿A caso… pasara algo interesante? — menciono entre susurros el rubio mientras acariciaba aún más las piernas de la joven.

—Vas a… a provocar que esto acabe mal… — pero el científico hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la chica.

Ryou siguió acariciando las piernas de Zakuro. Algo en ella se activó, aquel instinto salvaje de "reproducción" se hizo visible ya que de inmediato le salieron sus orejas y cola. La bailarina empezó a mover sus caderas sobre un bulto que sentía entre sus piernas sacándole gemidos de placer a su compañero. Ryou por su lado no se quedó atrás, él como pudo cargó a Zakuro estilo princesita y la llevo a su cama, donde todo tendría lugar.

Zakuro empezó a despojarse de la ropa de Ryou al igual que este hacia lo mismo con la de ella, toda la ropa sobraba en aquellas caricias tan placenteras entre ambos. Zakuro acaricio el trabajado abdomen de su novio, sintió cada musculo y cada zona de piel del moreno. Ryou al sentir las manos de su novia recorriéndole este empezó a acariciar la feminidad de la modelo provocando que gimiera con inmenso placer, cuando sintió que la entrada ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda introdujo su dedo índice provocando que Zakuro arquease la espalada en respuesta del placer que sentía. Zakuro con su mano empezó a acariciar la ya notable erección de Ryou, este gemía al par con ella pero, Zakuro sabía que aún no era el momento para llegar al extremo de hacer el amor.

—Ryou…creo…creo que hasta aquí llegamos — musito Zakuro en el oído de Ryou

—Si… no… no quiero cometer una estupidez… — dijo Ryou mientras paraba abandonaba la entrada de su novia.

—Así es…—.

Zakuro dejo la erección de Ryou y paso a acostarse sobre él, sintiendo su cuerpo con el de ella en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos deseaba que acabara… pero algo en la mente le producía incomodidad, mientras abrazaba a su novio enseguida tuvo un breve recuerdo donde estaba él con ella en un laboratorio entonces el papá de Ryou le pedía que la acompañara y después de eso una inmensa luz. Zakuro quedo profundamente dormida después de aquel recuerdo.

¿Qué será eso que recordó?, ¿Qué era esa luz? No lo sabe pero, está segura que pronto recuperara sus recuerdos, no sabe cómo pero lo hará.

Continuara….


	8. la mew maxima

La mew máxima.

~Sueño de Zakuro~

Zakuro juaga tranquilamente con su amigo Ryou, ellos apenas tenían unos ocho años, cuando de la nada el padre del rubio penetra en la habitación.

—Ryou-kun, despídete de Zakuro-chan porque ya se va, su papá y mamá me dijeron que la llevara a su casa— dijo el padre de Ryou mientras miraba a los niños jugar.

— De acuerdo padre — contestó el rubio, Ryou se despidió de Zakuro y esta de él.

Zakuro fue donde la esperaba el papá de Ryou y él le cargo para llevarla a "casa" pero en realidad donde la llevaba era a su laboratorio. El papá de Ryou dejo a Zakuro en un cuarto totalmente blanco.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó Zakuro pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — volvió a preguntar pero esta vez se pudo escuchar la voz del papá de Ryou. — Tranquila, estas a salvo esto no te dolerá — eso provoco que Zakuro se asustara un poco.

De repente ese cuarto blanco se iluminó y Zakuro gritó, sintió como una fuerza le invadía el cuerpo como si… un animal estuviese adentro de ella.

~Sueño de Zakuro end~

Zakuro despertó agitada. Trato de pararse pero algo se lo impedía un brazo estaba tomando su cadera, volteó a su lado izquierdo y noto como dormía plácidamente su novio Ryou. Zakuro trato de quitarse el brazo de Ryou de su cadera sin despertarlo pero fue en vano, apenas lo quito de su lugar él se despertó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el oji-azul.

— Nada… — contestó Zakuro con un hilo de voz.

— Tú no te levantas en medio de la noche por nada — argumentó el científico.

— Ryou… tenemos que hablar ¿Podemos ir al parque que está cerca de la casa de Ichigo? — pidió la modelo.

— Claro — contestó Ryou, ambos tomaron su respectiva ropa, se vistieron, Zakuro cerro su departamento y se encaminaron al sitio donde tendrían su charla.

Al fin llegaron al lugar, ambos venían en un como silencio caminando por ese magnífico parque donde anteriormente fue el sitio donde se declararon amor hasta que Zakuro paro en seco, Ryou también lo hizo y se quedaron mirándose hasta que Zakuro hablo.

— Tuve otro recuerdo — dijo Zakuro con voz seria.

— ¿Qué fue? — preguntó Ryou.

— No sé. Solo recuerdo que tu padre me llevo a un lugar blanco, de repente una luz me envolvió y sentí que algo invadía mi cuerpo — El rubio abrazo a su joven modelo.

— Ya veo, tranquila… solo fue un sueño, no creo que en serio eso haya pasado — la joven cantante le correspondió al abrazo y musitó.

— No sé Ryou, se veía todo tan real como si yo lo estuviese recordando — el científico abrazo aún más fuerte a su amada. — Tranquila, veras que todo estará bien — mencionó Ryou mientras acariciaba el pelo morado de Zakuro.

Ryou trataba de relajar a Zakuro con sus abrazos y caricias tanto que esta olvido donde y cuando estaban hasta que una voz familiar les interrumpió tan maravilloso momento.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí la lobita y el jefe mandón en una romántica reunión, que hermoso. —Era Kishu, sin dudarlo un minuto Zakuro de inmediato se separó de Ryou y se volteó para protegerle y a la vez dialogar con el extraterrestre Kishu.

—¿Qué quieres Kishu, acaso quieres que te vuelva a dar un golpe? —Kishu enseguida se tallo la mejilla derecha lo cual en una batalla pasada había sido golpeada por ella.

—No vengo a eso, vengo a pagarte el favor que le hiciste a mi mejilla—Kishu se hace a un lado para mostrar a su más reciente quimera.

—Les presento mi nueva creación, tome el alma de un humano cualquiera que encontré y la fusioné con nada más y nada menos que con un lobo—Zakuro no podía creerlo, tendría que pelear con un animal de su propia especie, esto era una clase de enferma pelea. Kishu solo quería ver sufrir a Zakuro.

—Quimera ataca al rubio—ordenó kishu a su quimera y esta obedeció. La quimera con una gran velocidad ataco a Ryou dejándolo estrellado contra un árbol.

— ¡No!, ¡Ryou!...No….No te lo perdonare Kishu— Zakuro se transformó en Mew Zakuro en un instante y empezó a pelear con la quimera.

"Perdóname, fiel lobo" pensó mientras sacaba su "ribbon" para pelear contra la quimera. Mientras Zakuro peleaba con una quimera igual de fuerte que ella Ryou pedía ayuda a las demás mews

—Chicas, necesito que apoyen a Zakuro, estamos en el parque cerca de la casa de Ichigo—.

Zakuro seguía peleando con la quimera, está ya le había arañado el abdomen y los brazos aunque intentase atacarle la quimera era demasiado rápida como para obtener éxito. De repente la quimera le da un zarpazo a Zakuro cuyo resultado fue que ella saliera disparada y se estrellara contra un gran árbol.

—Ahora encárgate de ella—ordeno de nuevo Kishu, la quimera estaba a punto de atacar a Zakuro que por causa del golpe se había desmayado, de repente la quimera es atrapada entre dos grandes brazos, los brazos de Ryou que mientras atrapaba a la quimera murmuraba.

—Deja a Zakuro en paz—Kishu vio la acción del rubio desde los aires y entonces dijo

—¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Protegerás a esta loba?—Ryou miro fijamente a Kishu

—Así es, la protegeré con mi vida, ya que…yo la amo—Kishu se echó a reír.

—¿La amas?, por favor esa loba no merece que alguien la ame—Ryou puso una cara enojada para proseguirle gritándole a Kishu.

—El que no merece amor eres tu—Kishu sintió como la rabia subía por su estómago para apoderarse de su mente

—Quimera elimina al rubio—la quimera se volteó para acatar la orden de Kishu.

Esta obedece arañando el estómago de Ryou, para su suerte Zakuro acababa de despertar y ve la imagen más horrorosa de su vida: Su verdadero amor siendo lastimado en el estómago por la quimera, esto provoco que Zakuro llorase. Esas lágrimas estaban llenas de odio, rencor, sed de venganza y tristeza.

—Kishu…nunca…nunca te perdonare por haber herido a Ryou—cuando las lágrimas de Zakuro tocaron su collar este comenzó a brillar y envolviendo a Zakuro en este mismo brillo, después de que el brillo seso dejo al descubierto una Zakuro algo rara: Sus orejas de lobo que normalmente son todas grises ahora en la orilla externa era roja y el interior de estas tenía un claro color blanco, su traje que es normalmente todo morado era ahora negro con morado, su traje que consistía en un top, botas, short y muñequeras ahora su top se había convertido en una ombliguera, su short se convirtió en un pantalón, sus botas largas se volvieron en unas más cortas, su cola se volvió más larga y más esponjada pero lo que más sobresalía es que su listón se transformó en una espada, el mango seguía igual pero el "látigo" se había transformado en una brillosa y reluciente espada color morado.

Ryou que estaba tirado en las losetas del parque abrió los ojos para observar a Zakuro con su nuevo estilo—Ahora eres, la mew máxima—susurro Ryou.

Zakuro se miró a si misma sorprendía al verse pero su duda no tardo apenas vio a la quimera casi encima de Ryou no dudo en atacarla, los movimientos de la quimera eran relativamente lentos comparada con la velocidad de Zakuro, la pelea no duro mucho ya que en un par de segundo la quimera ya era atravesada por la espada de Zakuro, las otras mews llegaron a tiempo para ver esta escena.

—Tu…. Ya verás pero esto no se quedara así—grito Kishu mientras desaparecía.

— ¿! Qué ha pasado aquí? — grito Mint, a la vez que Zakuro caía destranformandose e inconsciente.

Lettuce por su parte fue a socorrer a Ryou que estaba herido pero solo era una herida superficial por lo tanto apenas pudo pararse Ryou corrió donde estaba Zakuro y sin mirar a las demás contesto la pregunta de Mint.

—Ella…Ella se convirtió en la mew maxima—todas se acercaron al lugar donde yacía Zakuro y a su lado se encontraba Ryou.

—¿Cómo que en la mew máxima? —pregunto Ichigo

— Si, esto le da repuestas algunas preguntas que tenía, pero por ahora, solo necesita descanso y mucho amor—.

Lo último nadie lo escucho ya que apenas pudo decirlo, tomo a Zakuro entre sus brazos y se la llevo de aquel sitio. "Así que tú fuiste la primera mew que hizo mi padre con éxito ¿eh?" pensó Ryou mientras desaparecía en la penumbra del parque dejando a las demás mews con muchas interrogantes.

Continuara…..


	9. Solo tuyo

Hola, Hola! Miren lo que les traigo ahora :3!

Sipi hoy tuve ganas de escribir (y también tiempo) ahora lo subo aquí espero les guste!

xDDD no se porque rayos le tengo un odio irracional a la pobre de Lettuce que no me a echo nada ewe pero espero les guste ese capi ^^ =3 y que alguien me explique ese ODIO! xDDDD onegai

Solo tuyo.

Ryou llevó en brazos a su amada Zakuro, durante todo el transcurso no dejo de pensar en aquel informe que leyó donde decía que la mew máxima era muy poderosa pero, a la vez peligrosa ya que si no controlaba sus poderes podía terminar en la muerte de esta y que por eso había seleccionado a la persona con la mente más firme y poderosa que había encontrado. El padre de Ryou era muy listo, Zakuro tenía que ser ya que de todas las mews era ella quien tenía la mente más firme. Llegaron al café, ahí él curo las heridas del cuerpo de Zakuro no era doctor pero si sabía cómo curar esas heridas superficiales.

— ¿Cómo está? — se escuchó decir a Mint.

—Bien, pero tendrá que estar en reposo durante un tiempo además de que está muy agotada — contesto el científico.

— Ya veo —le contestó pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña Pudding.

— ¿Cuándo despertara mi hermana mayor? —en su tono de voz se escuchaba la preocupación que tenía por la modelo.

— Mañana quizá — le dijo Ryou mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Zakuro que estaba aún dormida.

— De acuerdo Ryou, te la dejamos. Cuídala. — le menciono la líder del equipo Mew.

Ichigo, Pudding y Mint salieron de la habitación donde estaban acepto por Lettuce que desde el incidente no había dicho palabra alguna ni mostrado preocupación por su compañera de equipo. Lettuce se acercó tranquilamente hacia Ryou y lo abrazo, este solo se quitó los brazos de encima para solo preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué no te has ido? — musitó fríamente mientras la volteaba a mirar.

— Porque me preocupas Ryou, más de lo que te imaginas — contestó ella al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

— ¿Por qué eh de preocuparte tanto? —preguntó indiferente.

— Porque… porque… porque ¡YO TE AMO! — le dijo finalmente Lettuce mientras lo abrazaba.

— Lo siento Lettuce pero, yo no te correspondo a ese sentimiento tan tonto — menciono Ryou con su tono indiferente.

— ¿TONTO? ¡AHORA QUE YO TE DIGO QUE TE AMO ES TONTO, PERO CUANDO TE LO DICE ZAKURO NO LO CREES! ¿VERDAD? — sin dejar que Ryou contestara se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó, beso que no fue correspondido por él.

— Vaya, vaya. Creo que aquí hago mal trio así que yo mejor me voy de aquí — dijo una voz muy débil y en su tono de voz se escuchaba dolor y tristeza.

Era Zakuro que se había levantado justo en el momento donde Lettuce besó a su Ryou… solo era suyo pero esos malditos labios habían probado lo suyo así que ella con todo el dolor de su corazón y con las ansias de golpear a su compañera de equipo se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto

— ¡NO ZAKURO, LO MAL ENTENDISTE! —gritó Ryou pero ya era tarde. — ¿VEZ LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER? ¡ACABAS DE HACER QUE LO QUE HICE AYER QUEDARA MAL! ¡NO SE QUE HARE SI ELLA ME LLEGASE A ODIAR! — le gritaba Ryou a Lettuce.

— Pero… pero… Yo te amo, se supone que deberías aceptar mis sentimientos por ti y ser felices para siempre como en mis libros — argumento Lettuce.

— No seas idiota, no todo es como los libros ¿Sabes qué? No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, me largo — fue lo último que le dijo Ryou a Lettuce antes de que él se fuera a perseguir a su amada Zakuro.

Zakuro estaba en las afueras del café encaminándose a él parque cerca de este donde la esperaban los animales nocturnos, la luna que en ese momento estaba oculta entre nubosidad, los árboles que con la oscuridad parecían tristes. Ryou salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para alcanzar a Zakuro pero, solo vio como ella se alejaba y se perdía entre los árboles del parque.

Ryou se adentró el en parque al igual que ella, fue golpeado por las ramas de los árboles, tropezó con varias piedras por la falta de atención a su entorno ya que solo se concentraba en no perder de vista esa hermosa cabellera purpura que tanto lo enloquecía. Zakuro escuchaba como alguien le seguía pero no le prestó atención estaba muy dolida con aquella escena que vio, en ese momento solo quería encontrar el árbol más grande que había y subir a este, cosa que hizo panas vio un gran árbol de cerezo.

— ¡ZAKURO ESPERA! — escuchó la modelo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo fríamente.

— Solo quiero que me escuches. Sobre lo que paso con Lettuce yo… — empezaba a explicar el rubio.

— ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ESO! — interrumpió Zakuro.

— No Zakuro, debes saber — argumentó el científico. — Escucha, yo estaba cuidándote cuando note que Lettuce no se marchaba así que le pregunte "¿Por qué no te has ido?" Entonces ella me contesto que era porque se preocupaba por mí y… después… pues ya sabrás, se me declaro y me beso pero… —

Antes de que Ryou continuara con su historia Zakuro bajo del árbol y se le tiró encima a Ryou dejándolo contra el suelo con sus muñecas siendo agarradas por Zakuro.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Le preguntó Zakuro a Ryou mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

— Esto es mío — después de decir esto, Zakuro beso a Ryou.

— Claro, soy solo tuyo — le contestó Ryou mientras juagaba con el pelo purpura de la cantante.

— Pero, ahora que eres míos, significa que… — musito la chica.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó el chico.

— Que te tendré que marcar —dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Ma-Marcas? — tartamudeo Ryou.

— Así es — apenas termino de decir esto, Zakuro mordió la parte baja del cuello de Ryou dejándole una marca visible para todo público.

— Eso dolió — reprocho Ryou.

— ¿Y, me aras algo? — le retó Zakuro.

— Tal vez — le dijo el chico con voz picara — Pero ahora no, es tarde y pues ya es tiempo de ir a tu casa — mientras decía esto, Ryou tomaba a Zakuro y la cargó.

— Claro — solo dijo.

Continuara…

.


	10. ¿Mis recuerdos?

¿Mis recuerdos?

Ryou tomó a Zakuro de la mano como cuando eran niños pequeños y la llevo primero a dar un camino nocturno por aquel parque desconocido para ambos pero, que a la vez era muy acogedor.

(Zakuro POV)

Su mano era tan cálida, me encanta tomarlo de la mano pero a la vez no sé la razón pero me dan ganas de llorar.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo algo triste — comentó el rubio.

— No, nada. No te preocupes — mencioné no estando muy segura de mi respuesta.

— De acuerdo, sigamos — me dijo con un tono muy cálido.

En ese momento solo me deje arrastrar por él, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo rodeada de las estrellas, se escuchaba a la distancia los animales nocturno que siempre están ahí cuando el astro de la noche aparecía en su reinado y claro todo esto en conjunto formaba una magnifica noche para dos enamorados, con todo esto nada malo podría suceder.

(Zakuro POV END)

(Ryou POV)

Sentía como la mano de ella y la mía se entrelazaban, pero en sus ojos veía tristeza aunque ella me hubiese contestado que estaba bien yo no le creía en lo más mínimo, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, que solo yo podía comprenderla y ella solo podía comprenderme.

Mi mente estaba en ese momento pensando en cómo explicarle esa extraña transformación aunque ella no pidiese alguna toda vía, pero yo quería explicarle que si pudiera no entrase en esa fase de ella ya que… podía morir con todo ese poder.

— Ryou, ya es hora de que vaya a mi casa — escuché que me dijo.

— Claro, déjame ver por dónde podemos irnos — mencione mientras miraba por donde ir — Por ahí, creo que así estamos cerca del café y podré llevarte a tu casa — conteste mientras la guiaba.

(Ryou POV END)

(Zakuro POV)

Ryou me guiaba por un camino que desconocíamos pero que él estaba seguro que nos llevaba al café. Yo solo podía ver cómo me jalaba delicadamente del brazo y su cabellera rubia moverse.

Llegamos cerca del café tal y como él dijo, no era de sorprenderse él era un genio. Íbamos tranquilamente hacia las puertas del café Mew cuando pudimos observar una niña de doce años de edad que caminaba tranquilamente con alguien mayor a ella, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí y muchas imágenes se apoderaron de mi mente en ese momento, imágenes como: Un hombre muerto, yo llorando, el sonido de una bala y mucha sangre alrededor.

En este punto yo había dejado la mano de Ryou para estar tirada en el suelo, con las manos en mis oídos y llorando. Ryou al ver esto me empezó a abrazar y yo solo podía seguir llorando como una niña chiquita y seguir tapándome los oídos para no poder escuchar ese sonido de bala que se repetía constantemente en mi mente.

(Zakuro POV END)

(Ryou POV)

Yo solo pida abrazarla y decirle que se tranquilizara, verla en ese estado: llorosa, con las manos en los oídos y sufriendo; me mataba por dentro, sentía que no podía ayudarla, que era un incompetente inútil, la persona más mala del planeta por estar viendo a la persona que más amaba en ese estado tan lamentable.

— Tranquila Zakuro, todo está bien —

Era todo lo que le podía decir mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y me repetía a mí mismo "VAMOS RYOU, HAS ALGO" No se me ocurrió nada mejor que en ese mismo instante y llevarla corriendo hacia mí cama para acostarla y yo acostarme junto a ella para tranquilizarla.

No me tomo mucho tiempo cargarla al más puro estilo princesita y entrar corriendo al café, subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, la acosté en mi cama y yo a su lado, abrazándola y consolándola ya que… solo eso podía hacer en ese momento hasta que Zakuro se quedó profundamente dormida en mí pecho.

(Ryou POV END)

(Zakuro POV)

Me quede dormida en el pecho de Ryou. Aparecí en un extraño lugar, todo era absolutamente negro… como cuando estaba en aquel lugar con esa extraña visión de una niña de doce años caminando con aquel hombre. Camine sin rumbo fijo en ese lugar durante un tiempo hasta que me encontré a una niña pequeña con un libro entre manos, me le acerqué y le pregunte:

— Hola ¿Sabes dónde estoy? — la niña dejo su libro y me miró fijamente.

— Oh, hasta que me encontraste otro yo, te eh estado esperando durante 4 años — me dijo la chiquilla que… irónicamente tenia parecido a mí.

— ¿Otro yo?, ¿Esperando durante 4 años? Disculpa pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices — le dije totalmente confundida.

— Claro otro yo, yo soy todos eso recuerdo que tu bloqueaste durante todos eso años — me explicó mi peque yo.

— Okey, entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar todos esos recuerdos?

— le cuestioné. — Solo tienes que seguirme por todas esas puertas —

Apenas señalo a la infinita oscuridad aparecieron varias puertas y todas con edades diferentes, una decía: 1 año, otra: 2 años y así sucesivamente.

— Pero no podemos entrar a todas, ya que están cerradas bajo llave hasta que tu crezcas más las podrás recordar — me explicó mi peque yo mientras caminábamos por entre las puertas.

— ¿Aquí están todos mis recuerdos? — cuestioné sorprendida al ver todas aquellas puertas que "guardaban" mis recuerdos.

— ¡Sí!, aquí están todos y yo te guiare en ese viaje — contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Continuara…


	11. Recuperando recuerdos

Recuperando recuerdos.

Zakuro aún estaba algo confundida con todo lo que le pasaba, pero decidió confiar en su pequeña yo y seguirla.

— ¿Lista para ver el primer recuerdo? — cuestiono la pequeña Zakuro.

— Claro, estoy lista — afirmó Zakuro.

— De acuerdo, entremos a esta primero — dijo la pequeña oji-azul mientras abría una puerta que decía "6 AÑOS".

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó la modelo.

— Esto creo que lo haz de conocer — menciono la pequeña mientras apuntaba a una niña sentada en un árbol.

Zakuro se quedó viendo la escena. Al parecer era ella misma, estaba tranquilamente leyendo hasta que un chiquillo de rubios cabellos se le acercó. Era Ryou cuando le pidió casarse con ella cuando fueran mayores.

— Esto es cuando… Ryou me pidió ser su esposa ¿verdad? — interrogó la heroína.

— Así es, esto es muy valioso para ti ¿No? — inquirió la pequeña.

— Si, pero… ¿Por qué me muestras esto si ya lo recordaba? — preguntó la chica.

— Porque… quería que vieras algo lindo antes de mostrarte las cosas que has sufrido — musito la chiquilla.

Al instante de decir lo anterior, la pequeña Zakuro chasqueo los dedos dando como resultado que todo eso se desvaneciera y quedaran en el mismo pasillo donde todo comenzó. La chica guío a Zakuro hasta la puerta que tenía como letrero: "8 AÑOS".

— ¿Por qué no entramos a la de 6 años? — curioseó Zakuro.

— Son recuerdos irrelevantes, cuando despiertes ya los tendrás. Tranquila. — respondió la pequeña Zakuro mientras abría la puerta.

— Este no te lo pude revelar completo, al parecer aun lo querías bloquear de alguna forma — dijo la chiquilla.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo reconocer a ella misma y a Ryou jugando hasta que, el padre de este le dijo que ya era hora de irse, el padre de Ryou la cargó y la llevo a su laboratorio. Zakuro de inmediato supo que eso era el sueño que tuvo. El padre de Ryou la metía en una extraña maquina donde el interior era completamente blanco.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se escuchaba decir a la Zakuro del recuerdo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — repitió.

— Tranquila Zakuro-chan, estarás bien —se escuchó decir al padre de Ryou.

De repente las espectadoras pudieron ver una ráfaga de luz que indo todo el cuarto por tan solo unos cuantos segundos. Al terminar, se vio la figura del padre de Ryou entrar para recoger a Zakuro que estaba tirada en el piso, sudorosa pero consiente.

— Te eh entregado un gran poder que solo tu podrás manipular — mencionó el padre de Ryou.

— Ahora eres la mew máxima, podrás entrar a esta fase con unas cuantas condiciones: — advirtió el científico.

— Primero: Debe ser si una persona importante o el mundo esté en peligro. Dos: Debes tener tu mente muy calmada y sumisa para que lo puedas controlar ya que, de lo contrario moritas. ¿Aceptas el poder? — concluyó el padre de Ryou.

Zakuro que aún estaba tirada en el suelo, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para mirar fijamente a aquel hombre que le había dado ese poder tan grande.

— I…DO… (Acepto) — Zakuro contestó con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— De acuerdo, podrás entrar en esta fase diciendo: "Zakuro Renee Maximus" — expresó el científico.

La pequeña Zakuro volvió a chasquear los dedos y como era de esperarse, aquella imagen desapareció y se volvieron a encontrar en aquel pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas. Zakuro estaba confundida. ¿Ella era la mew máxima?, ¿Ryou lo sabría? Y la principal ¿Qué sucedió para que olvidara datos tan importantes?

— Al parecer te preguntas la razón por la que olvidaste todo esto ¿Cierto? — expuso la pequeña de cabellera morada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le cuestionó la modelo.

— Soy tu mente, se todo lo que piensas — comentó la niña mientras ponía su mano en la cerradura de la puerta que decía "12 AÑOS".

— Detrás de esta puerta… está la razón por la cual no tienes recuerdo alguno. Es muy doloroso este recuerdo, ¿Estas segura de que quieres entrar y ver? — advirtió la pequeña antes de abrir la puerta.

— Sí, estoy segura — aceptó la heroína.

— De acuerdo, entremos al recuerdo más doloroso que tienes — dijo la pequeña.

Ambas aparecieron en una calle solitaria (Z/H: LOL acabo de reaccionar y esto me parece como "un cuento de navidad") eran pasada de las 10pm, todo estaba muy solitario. Zakuro y un hombre ambos tomados de las manos.

— ¿Quién es aquel hombre? — preguntó Zakuro pálida.

— Ese hombre es tu tío, la persona que vez o… veías como un padre. Aquel que te protegió y cuido mientras tus padres no estaban. — Respondió la pequeña Zakuro.

Zakuro y su tío caminaban tranquilamente por las calles riendo, pero su felicidad seria robada por un hombre que solo quería el simple papel que traía en la billetera. Aquel hombre amenazó al tío de Zakuro y este como no se sometió le disparó cayendo al piso dentro de un charco de sangre. Ambas Zakuro rompieron en llanto.

— Zakuro Renee maximus — susurró entre llantos la Zakuro.

De la nada la Zakuro de 12 años de edad se había transformado, la ira la consumía. Empezó a atacar al hombre que le había disparado a su tío. Lo golpeó, pateó e incluso con su espada le hiso algunas cortaduras hasta que la voz del casi muerto tío le llamó.

— Renee, ven para haca —ordenó el hombre.

— Si — Zakuro obedeció.

— Zakuro, no debes usar ese inmenso poder para vengarte. Lo debes usar para proteger, no lastimar. Sé que el padre de Ryou te dio ese poder porque sabes diferenciar la justicia de la venganza así que… hazlo… — del bolsillo de su chaqueta que traía sacó una cruz.

— Mientras tengas esta cruz estaré contigo y nunca te abandonaré — esas fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de morir en las manos de la joven Zakuro. Todo se desvaneció.

— Esto es todo — dijo la pequeña Zakuro.

Zakuro despertó sudada, asustada y llorosa en el cuarto de Ryou. Se levantó y noto que Ryou estaba a su lado, dormido, nunca la había abandonado, casi de inmediato Zakuro tomo la cruz que siempre traía en su cuello que ese hombre le había dado, ahora sabía que nunca estaría sola. Zakuro se paró de la cama, tomo ropa del cajón de Ryou y se metió a bañar, eso siempre la calmaba. Todo parecía tranquilo sin notar que una silueta femenina se asomaba en las sombras viendo a Ryou dormir y planeando su venganza…

Continuara…


	12. Al fin recuperé mis recuerdos

GOMENE! LO SIENTO! TT^TT ME ROBARON MI COMPUTADORA Y TODO! WAAA Y NO HABÍA PODIDO ESCRIBIR EXCEPTO EN PAPEL! , pero dudo que eso sirva...  
>Ahora les traigo el ultimo episodio de esta historia que inicie con mi otra cuenta xDD disfruten este ultimo capítulo.<p>

Al fin recuperé mis recuerdos

Cuando Zakuro salió de la ducha, Ryou la estaba esperando sentado en la orilla de la cama.

— Es extraño en ti pararte así de repente y bañarte... ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Ryou.  
>— Al parecer me conoces muy bien — le dijo la chica.<br>— ¿Me lo dirás? — interrogó el rubio.  
>— Ah... De acuerdo. — Zakuro pasó a sentarse a su lado. — Mira Ryou... quiero hacerte una pregunta... ¿Sabias que yo era la Mew Máxima? — cuestionó la peli-púrpura.<br>— La verdad, tenía mis sospechas pero nunca lo supe hasta que te vi pelear con esa quimera como la Mew máxima — respondió el chico.  
>— Ya veo... Ahora lo importante. —.<p>

Todo se quedo en silencio, Ryou tomo la mano de Zakuro para darle ánimos y decirle mudamente que no había problema, que podía confiar en él.

— Recuerdas que no tengo recuerdos desde mis 12 años ¿No? — inquirió la modelo.  
>— Si... ¿Y?... — Ryou apretó la mano de Zakuro pero no tanto como para lastimarla.<br>— Yo... Yo... Yo al fin recupere todo... Recuerdo todo — los ojos de Zakuro se llenaron en lagrimas.  
>— ¡ESO ES GRANDIOSO! — expresó el oji-azul mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amada.<br>— Estoy muy feliz, Ryou — musitó la chica.

Ryou tomo de la cara a Zakuro y la besó, fue un beso muy casto para ser ellos dos. Zakuro abrazó a Ryou del cuello para profundizar el beso y este la tomo de las caderas para acercala más a él, así estuvieron hasta que el vital oxigeno fue decadente y los obligo a separarse. La modelo chocó su frente con la del científico, ambos sonreían y se abrazaban.

— Zakuro... Te amo... — le susurró el joven rubio.  
>— Y yo a ti Ryou — le contestó la joven heroína.<p>

Así se quedaron por un tiempo, juntos, abrazados, felices por la felicidad del otro. Pero en toda luz hay oscuridad. Zakuro y Ryou seguían abrazados hasta que una mano gigante de agua que atravesó la ventana y parte de la pared de la habitación del rubio literalmente arrebató a este de los brazos de Zakuro, del agujero que antes ocupaba la ventana se apareció aquella figura femenina que iluminada por la luz revelaba la verdadera persona. Era Lettuce, pero algo distinta, tenía sus ojos color rojo y su mirada emanaba furia, ira y rencor.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — le gritó Zakuro a su compañera.  
>— Lo mismo que hiciste tu, quitandote al amor de tu vida — expresó la chica.<br>— ¿QUITARTELO? RYOU ME AMABÁ ANTES DE CONOCERTE — vociferó la chica mitad lobo.  
>— ¡MENTIRA! — reprochó la peli-verde.<p>

Lettuce se alejó con Ryou en esa mano gigante de agua, Zakuro entendió que si quería seguirlos tenía que transformarse en Mew y así lo hizo. Zakuro se transformó en Mew Zakuro y los siguió. Llegaron a una laguna, ahí Lettuce depositó a Ryou en el césped.

— Al parecer si vas a cumplir tu parte del trato — se escuchó resonar entre los árboles.  
>— Así es Kishu, tu me das el valor de quitarle a Ryou a Zakuro y a cambio yo la destruiré. — le contestó la chica al extraterrestre.<p>

Zakuro que todo ese tiempo se mantuvo sumisa escuchó aquel trato y casi de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— No lo puedo creer, Lettuce esta herida y lo sé, pero no es suficiente motivo... Algo debe de estar mal... — se dijo a si misma la modelo.

Zakuro se tomo la precaución de mirar fijamente a Lettuce, buscando algo inusual en ella y lo encontró. Lettuce tenía una extraña cosa pegada en la nuca en forma de estrella de mar de color gris.

— ¡Eso es! Tengo que llamar a las otras — Zakuro estaba a punto de pedir ayuda hasta que un pensamiento la detuvo.  
>— No, esta es mi pelea. No puedo envilecerá a las demás, pero no podría ganar yo sola. Por lo que vi tiene la fuerza de a menos que... — ahí lo recodo todo.<p>

"A menos que una persona importante para ti o que el mundo este en peligro, usa ese gran poder".

Las palabras del padre de Ryou resonaban en su mente.  
>— Zakuro Renee Maximus — susurró, apenas audible para los humanos.<p>

— !LETTUCE! — gritó la Mew máxima.  
>— ¿Que quieres? Za...kuro... —<p>

Lettuce que estaba charlando con Kishu sobre su "excelente plan" se sintió atemorizada por ver la brutal figuara de Zakuro transformada en la Mew máxima, Kishu pudo sentir en inmenso poder que emanaba la Mew así que decidió prender la uida.

— Al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo — advirtió Zakuro a Lettuce.  
>— Aun así, no importa yo te destruiré y así Ryou no tendrá otra opción que estar conmigo. — argumentó Lettuce.<br>— Quiero verte destruirme —finalizó Zakuro.

Zakuro envistió a Lettuce, pero esta se defendió con su arma, Lettuce decidió atacar a Zakuro mandandole una explosión de agua, Zakuro lo esquivó pero no se percato de que atrás de ella la esperaba otra la cual fue un ataque directo. Zakuro se paró como pudo y volvió a atacar a Lettuce, esta vez fue un gran golpe con la parte sin filo de su espada dejando a Lettuce tirada en el suelo. La heroína enseguida se dirigió hacia Ryou que por el viaje quedó inconsciente.

— ¡NO! SI NO SERÁ MÍO NO SERÁ DE NADIE — gritó Lettuce antes de que con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban arrastrar a Ryou al agua.

Zakuro enseguida se sumergió en el agua, pero Ryou ya estaba muy hundido. Zakuro nadó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarle, cuando al fin estuvo entre sus brazos notó que que Ryou casi ya no tenía oxigeno así que mientras subía a la superficie le dio un beso para darle aquel vital aire a lo cual Ryou reaccionó correspondiendo le el beso.

Ambos ya estaban en la superficie y al parecer Lettuce había tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarse .

— Ya me tienes harta... Acabaré de una vez con esto — amenazó Zakuro.

En un ágil movimiento Zakuro se posiciones detrás de Lettuce y con su espada partió aquella estrella que estaba manipulando a su compañera, enseguida Lettuce cayó inconsciente al piso.

— Al parecer esa era la causa de toda la ira de Lettuce — informó Ryou.  
>— ¿Tu crees que "esos" se lo pusieron antes de que esto pasara? — preguntó la modelo.<br>— No sé... Y para ser sincero no me importa, lo mejo es que la llevemos a casa y nosotros... pues ya veremos que hacemos. —.

Zakuro y Ryou llevarón a Lettuce a su hogar donde le dijeron a sus padres que se había quedado dormida y por eso la trajeron, cuando al fin terminaron con eso ambos pasaron a retirarse y caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llegó la noche y ellos aun caminaban herrarentmente hasta que se sentaron en una banca.

— Dime Zakuro... ¿Qué piensas sobre esa promesa? — inquirió Ryou.  
>— ¿La de casarme contigo? — le interrogó la chica.<br>— Si esa... — contestó.  
>— Que aun quiero cumplirá, claro... cuando tengamos edad — le aclaró Zakuro a Ryou.<br>— En ese caso...— Ryou se arrodillo y con unas cuantas flores que estaban ahí armo un anillo.  
>— Zakuro... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — le preguntó Ryou a Zakuro.<br>— Yo... — Zakuro no podía creer lo que Ryou le estaba preguntando.  
>— Solo di que si... — rogó el rubio.<br>— I do (Acepto) — contestó la chica.  
>— ¿Tenias que contestar en ingles? — le cuestionó el chico.<br>— Es que... Así le conteste a tu padre... —.

Ryou se paró y beso a Zakuro, esta le correspondió el beso. Al fin sus recueros estaban en su mente, tenía al amor de su vida con ella y se iba a casar en un futuro. Si no hubiese perdido sus recuerdos nunca estaría ahí pero... le hacia feliz.

— Al fin recuperé mis recuerdos y... quiero hacer más contigo — dijo Zakuro mientras miraba a Ryou.

Fin :33

Espero y les haya gustado ^^ una cosa habrá secuela e.e para ser sincera solo serán unas cuantas citas que tengo planeada y para conocer los "gustos" de Ryou y Zakuro aparte de como se toman su noviazgo la madre de Zakuro y sus compañeras de equipo xDD así que hasta la próxima~~  
>Zakuro Hatsune fuera!<p> 


End file.
